Absolute Power
by andchipzz
Summary: This is a story about Namikaze Naruto, as a legacy of the Yondaime. This is a story about power, hysical, psychological, political, and the power of relationships. With a character named Naruto, a hokagewillbe, a council member, and a shinobi of Konoha.


**Absolute Power**

**Disclaimer.** Andchipzz disclaims Naruto, whether it is the manga or the anime. Naruto belongs to its rightful author, Masashi Kishimoto-san, a very talented mangaka with a very good story.

**Pairings.** There will be no main pairings in this story. This story is not a romance, so, any pairings will be a side-story. And as for additive information, Naruto will have no pairing, until maybe certain event.

**Warnings.** Some violence. Some complicated philosophy. Bad grammar, that I will be very thank you if you tell me which.

**Ratings.** PG 13.

**Summary. **There will be no Uzumaki Naruto in this story, but he will follow his father's name, Namikaze Naruto, as to state his position in the council. The council, ninja and civilians, will see him as what he is: the legacy of Yondaime and Konoha no Jinchuuriki.

It must be understood that in this story, Sandaime had made a good decision to Naruto's life, with a law to the shinobi that present on the event on October 10th, to keep silence about the fact that Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune with his son as the keeper of the seal and the demon himself. But Sandaime also made sure that Naruto will grow up as someone that everybody recognized as hero. This is a story of Naruto as jounin instructor. More in my profile.

**Legend.**

_Flashback_

"_Dialogue on Flashback"_

"**Jutsu"**

Narration

"Normal Dialogue"

Bijuu, Summoned Animal, and other's alike dialogue

**Prologue**

**The Turn of Events**

The wind blew a chilly sensation through the dead compound of once the great Uchiha clan.

Uchiha Itachi never felt this coming, and it surprised him. He could feel a few strands of his hair cut down, and now, floating in the middle air, toward the ground. His grasp tightened on his katana and he knew that the sweat that cause of the increase of adrenaline had covered a thin layer of his palms. He was scare, nervous, but excited. At the end, though, he schooled his feature to appear calm and relax; he knew that the other ninja had heard his rapid beating of heart.

That boy…

While Itachi is always known as one of the greatest prodigies of Konoha, that boy always known as something far frightening, a weapon of Konoha. While the kinds of Itachi were rare, the kinds of that boy were only one of each village. And only the most fortunate village will be lucky enough to wield such a power. Such a treasure.

Indeed. The boy is a treasure himself. Different than any other kind of his class, unlike those of ANBU corps or oinin, the boy never hid himself under a façade of painted mask. He lets his face known by every of his victims, every of his enemies. He invites the odds to come to him, and he will wait, with those frighteningly unreadable eyes of him, while his right hand is holding the strange corrosive katana that he is famous for.

If someone had bothered to pause, to have a look at the main road of Uchiha Compound, they would find a couple of boy—one barely reach ten years old and the other one only a mere teen—in such a dangerous position.

The younger and shorter one, with his highly pony-tailed straight blonde hair that flowed following the wind blows held his black katana that is not reflecting the moon anymore. The blade of that katana could kill someone with a slow, painful death, and if not, left anybody who lucky enough to taste the feeling of its cuts, die from infection. The tip edge of that infamous weapon was on the certain spot on the Uchiha heir's neck. The back of the sword itself rested lightly upon the boy's back hand, while the boy himself was holding his katana on a twisted way, from the upside of the holder. His other hand formed the basic one hand seal, ready to conserve his chakra if needed.

On the closer inspection, one could see that the sea blue eyes that glowed ethereally in some inexpressible expression looked at somewhere else. Those blue eyes show everything and nothing. Those blues eyes tell everything and nothing. The dead blue; the lively blue. The blue of water; the blue of flame. The angel that shine in the dark; the evil that absorb into the dark. Those were the eyes of someone that so pure, but also so tainted. The eyes of someone that so innocent but also so guilty.

The eyes of a nine years old boy.

The eyes of a professional assassin.

His lean body stilled in the gracefully perfect stance. One of his feet held his body on the front, and another one ready to push from the back. He bent his body lowly, to the level that his chest is in the same part of his holder's held palm. His beating was initially relaxed, so was his breath. And he could hear the nervousness and excite-ness of the older boy in his captive.

"So early…" said the older one.

He didn't answer the question, nor did his stance waver. He waited.

"You are the only one that aware, huh?"

No answer.

"As estimated, from one such as Namikaze Naruto."

Somehow, the wind blew more fiercely, brought leaves swirling around their stilled form. The time seems to stop for a sacred second. And they waited…

Clang!

The first sound of the swords' impact rang through the silent of that night. The birds that were landing on the trees around scattered warily, awakening the awareness of Konoha ANBU corps.

Clang!

Another impact and Uchiha Itachi immediately knew that he shall runaway, as early as he could. The cuts that the younger boy's sword has made upon his neck and arms shall be taken care as fast as he can escape from this unnecessary fight. He cursed himself for being so careless, but he knew that no one could blame him for this. The blond boy always made no sound nor any scent or sign of presence when he approached something.

Both of them, although are prodigies among prodigies, are very different compare to each other. Itachi had chosen to use the façade of indifference and his eyes had trained to be emotionless. Naruto had chosen to let his true emotions showed on the serious facial expression of him, and his eyes stay so deep. In a way, Itachi always chases the power to the extent of it, while Naruto has those powers came to him.

The clash of the sword then found its climax, when both of the young shinobi pushed with their might to each other sword with their own sword. They stopped in the middle of the air, looking at each other's eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are arrested for your betrayal to Konohagakure no Sato. I, as Hokage's representative, will bring your execution through this sword of mine," said the smaller and much younger boy.

The voice itself was low and quite, but it could be heard through the compound, as though the wind itself brought the voice floating around.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. The boy in front of him was nothing to be underestimated. He knew that every of the words that coming from said boy are right. He knew that the boy has such an authority to do as he stated. And he knew that he was doomed.

"Aniki!"

And he still has a little brother to take care of.

Without any warning, Itachi leapt back and turned around, to face his little brother that had just came back from the Academy.

The Uchiha kids' eyes widened. His aniki's katana was sheath, ready to slay anybody on his way, and it included him, the little brother. He closed his eyes in fear, and brought his hands in front of his face to shield it from the impact.

Somehow, he despised his reflex greatly. It was not like he doesn't like to protect the younger Uchiha, but he had left his sword the moment Uchiha Itachi leapt back to attack Uchiha Sasuke.

He really hates it when he was this weak, this careless. But in the end, no one will blame him, not Hokage-sama of course. Hokage-sama will say that every human have their own weaknesses, and if someone is a human, they will at least make one mistake in their life.

So, this mistake is nothing.

Especially when the mistake is a condition where he has taken the impact of the sword that previously was targeted to a boy one year younger than himself.

His eyes narrowed, and he coughed some blood.

There was a blur sight of older Uchiha, eyes widened and seems so surprised, but nonetheless, also hurt.

The next thing he knew that the Itachi's sword which planted on his ribs, was slay out from his body.

And all was black.

* * *

"_It is a miracle he is still alive. If it is any other human, they will die immediately after the impact. But Namikaze-sama has a pain tolerate greater than anybody that I knew."_

"_Young Sasuke-kun is very lucky. If Namikaze-sama wasn't there, I don't know what will happen to both of them."_

The room's painted with white. The big glassy window let the sunshine illuminated both of figures in the room.

One was a nine years old boy with blonde hair and very pale complexion. Three whisker marks for each cheek. He was lying peacefully on the hospital bed after a doze of pain killers and sedative.

The other one was a seven-to-eight year old boy with raven hair and less pale complexion. His shirt bore the Uchiha crest on the backside of it. His head lied on the bedside, while he was sitting on the chair at one side of the bed.

Both of them were sleeping.

No one knows that the turn of events from last night will someday bring a difference future between two stories with same main idea.

"_Still, poor Sasuke-kun. I don't know what I will do if I see my closest brother bring that kind of curse upon my family."_

"_For certain, that is. Uchiha Itachi has became an S-class nukenin for the massacre of Uchiha clan and assassination attempt to his little brother and one of council member of Konoha, that is, Namikaze-sama."_

"_Not to mention that the young Sasuke-kun will be stated as member of council."_

"_Well, don't say that as thought you underestimate the boy. Even Namikaze-sama became a council member when he was five years old."_

"_Indeed. But they have such a different personality. No one should be compared to Namikaze-sama. His experience and knowledge is far above."_

"_Ah, well… whatever you say. Though I'm sure that Sasuke-kun will have Namikaze-sama's advice for this business."_

"_Yes, yes…"_

Thus, the voices then gradually disappeared.

**End Prologue**


End file.
